Dark Horse
by RebaForever15
Summary: Lionel discovers just what keeps Jean so hooked on the Internet. For Liz1967, a massive thank you for the idea xx


**For Liz1967, hope you like it xxx**

**As Time Goes By**

**Lionel/Jean**

…

Lionel was sitting comfortably on the couch reading his newspaper and checked his watch for what must have been the twentieth time. At the beginning of Jean's retirement they had spent a lot of time together but lately she had been spending more and more time on the computer. Ever since she had decided to get broadband installed, the internet had become an obsession with her, every spare moment she had she was on it. She was so focussing on the screen but Lionel's constant tutting was starting to get on her nerves.

"Is something bothering you Lionel?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because if I hear you tut one more time, I swear to god….?"

"I just don't see why you find that damn thing so interesting?"

"What do you mean?"

Lionel got up from the couch and headed towards Jean and couldn't help but notice how quickly she turned off the screen.

"You spend every waking moment on that thing."

"Lionel it's interesting, being on the internet makes me feel…"

"Makes you feel what?"

"I don't know, that I'm not being left out of the loop."

"Out of the loop, what are you going on about. Is this all because you retired…"

"Semi…."

"Sorry, semi?"

"Alright yes, I suppose in a way it is. Ever since I stopped going into the office, I've missed the everyday conversations with other people."

"Oh well I'm sorry our conversations don't grab your attention."

"Lionel don't be so childish, that's not what I meant. If you went on the net you'd enjoy it too."

"No thank you."

"There's plenty of nationwide news to read about, more than you find in your daily newspapers. You like watching documentaries about the war, well there's a channel called YouTube and it has thousands of videos you could watch."

"I think I'll stick to the original sources thank you. So come on then, what is it you look at?"

"Sorry."

Lionel noticed the sudden shock on Jean's face at his question, which made him curious about what exactly she did on the internet.

"You heard me, what do you look up?"

"Oh just things."

"What things?"

"What is this, the spanish inquisition?"

"It's a simple question Jean."

Jean stood feeling a little nervous and really didn't want to tell him what she was reading on the internet.

"Alright, I look at clothes, shoes. The normal things."

"So why were you so defensive about that?"

"Oh because Lionel, I know you. You'd just make some sarcastic comment about how many pairs of shoes does one woman need or do you really need more clothes when you already have some that you've never even worn."

"Well I'd have a point."

"Oh do be quiet Lionel, I like it okay…end off. Now, I need to go out for a little while and get some shopping. Do you think you could occupy yourself for an hour or so?"

"I suppose so."

"Good, I won't be long."

She grabbed her jacket and bag and kissed Lionel goodbye before walking out.

…

Lionel was just finishing up a coffee when he heard a knock at the door. He sat his cup in the sink and went to answer the door. He opened it and was faced with Judi's on/off boyfriend Alister Deacon.

"Hi Li."

"Hello Alister, come on in."

Alister stepped inside and walked through to the living-room and took a seat on the couch, Lionel sat opposite him on his green chair that Judi had bought for him when he first moved in with them.

"So Alister, what can I do for you?"

"Well I tried to call Judi but her phone was switched off, I thought I'd take a chance in the hope that she'd be home."

"Sorry Alister but no she's not, she and Sandy went up town shopping…they could be hours."

"Oh right."

"Somehting wrong?"

"I just had to cancel our dinner plans for tonight, I need to catch a flight to Amsterdam to launch a new book….a last minute thing."

"Well I can tell her when she gets back, I can't promise she won't be angry but I'll let her know."

"You're my main man Li."

"Yes you've told me before."

"So how's things with you and the lovely lady?"

"Not bad."

"You don't sound so sure Li."

"Oh I don't know, it's just that ever since she got that internet installed, we've barely spent anytime together."

"The internet's an interesting thing Li, a universe full of new things."

"But every waking moment, and earlier when I asked what she actually looked at on that thing, she became so cagey."

"You're worried?"

"No, not worried as such…just curious."

"Well there's one way to check what she's been looking at."

"Yes yes, I know…just ask her."

"God know, are you insane…she'd kill you."

"What then?"

"Check her history." Alister smiled.

…

He watched Lionel's face and could see his face was full of total confusion, clearly not understanding a word of what he'd just said.

"You've lost me now Alister."

"Come with me."

Lionel got up and followed Alister over to the computer and stood over him as Alister switched it on and got to work. He watched as he pressed a few buttons, he went back a few weeks and nothing unusual cropped up until the last 2 weeks.

"Huh."

Lionel watched Alsiter's expression change and could see the bewildered look on his face.

"What does huh mean Alister?"

"Well, the first month since you got this thing she's just been trolling the usual sites like Amazon, Ebay, YouTube and some shopping sites."

"Well she did mention that Tube thing to me earlier, why does that make you look like you do now?"

"No it's not that, those sites are normal. It's just the last 2 weeks she hasn't visited any of her usual sites."

"Oh, so what has been keeping her away from me?"

"Well, it's weird."

"What is." Lionel asked, worried.

"It's fan fiction."

"It's what fiction?"

"Fanfiction."

"I have no idea what that is Alister."

Alister turned around in the chair to face Lionel and tried to explain what it was to him.

"Li, fan fiction is a tool where people write stories about their favourite tv shows, movies or books."

"Well that's a daft thing to do."

"Not really, some of it's not too bad."

"You've read it."

"It's just like reading a book or watching a movie or show, except this way the writers get to write their own ending."

"Why would they want to do that?"

"Because sometimes the writers of some shows are idiots and don't give the fans the endings they want or they don't put the characters they like together as a couple or other scenarios."

"People like this stuff."

"Hey, some of it's not bad, don't knock it until you've tried it."

"So what's Jean been reading then?"

…

Alister went back to the computer and clicked on the last thing she had read.

"My my." Was all he said.

"What is it?"

"Well she was reading some fan fiction about Sense and Sensibility and Pride and Prejudice."

"Okay, so why the look."

"It's on a site called which lets you post stories that are shall we say….a little rated."

"Rated, what do you mean?"

"Li, do I really need to spell it out to you."

Lionel stood looking at him totally confused until he saw a glint in Alister's eyes,a nd his own eyes widened.

"Oh my god, do you mean to tell me that Jean's been reading…."

"I'll tell you something Li, this stuff's better than Fifty Shades of Grey."

"I don't believe it, she's actually reading that stuff."

"Oh come on Li mate, Jean's still a very open-minded Woman and I would assume that you two are still….you know?"

"What?"

"You know…."

"Oh that, well yes of course we are. We're not past our prime just yet."

"Well, there you are then."

"I wonder why she didn't tell me?"

"Maybe she was embarrassed."

"She shouldn't have been, I mean she…."

They immediately stopped talking when they heard the front door, Alister quickly shut down the computer and rushed to sit on the couch and Lionel took his place on the chair. They both looked up when Jean walked through carrying a bag from Boots.

"You're back early." Lionel said.

"Yes, well I couldn't really see anything I liked. Hello Alister, this is a nice surprise."

"Hey hey, lovely lady."

He got up and drew Jean into a hug, the Woman in his arms meant a great deal to him and couldn't imagine life without her in it. They were more a family to him that his own ever were.

"So Alister, what brings you by."

"Oh, I had to cancel my dinner plans with Judi tonight. I have to catch a flight to Amsterdam for business."

"Oh I see, well that's a shame."

"I'll make it up to her."

"I'm sure you will." She smiled.

"Well, I should get going."

"So soon."

"I still need to pack a few things."

"Alright then, well it was nice to see you anyway."She smiled.

"You too, bye lovely Lady, Li."

"Bye Alister."

…

Jean dumped her bag on the table and walked through to the kitchen and began rinsing the cup Lionel had left in sink. He followed her through and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a small kiss to the side of her neck.

"Lionel, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like."

She put the cup down, dried her hands and turned around in his arms.

"What's gotten into you?"

"I've missed you."

"I was only gone an hour." She smiled.

"Jean, I know."

"What, what are you talking about?"

"I know what you've been reading on the internet."

She took a step back from him and immediately he saw the anger in her eyes.

"How dare you."

"Jean…."

"How dare, what I was reading was none of your business, it didn't concern you."

"Well I disagree."

"Oh really , and how do you come to that assumption."

He moved closer to her and pulled her closer to him.

"Look, I know our sex life has been a little irregular lately and clearly it's affected you."

"Oh Lionel it's not that."

"No." He asked, giving her a knowing look.

"Alright, maybe a little. I didn't mean to hurt you Lionel, they're good writers. I feel so ashamed."

She looked away from him but was stopped when his hand came to her cheek, turning her back to him.

"You have nothing to be ashamed off and you're right, some of it's not bad." He smiled.

"You read it."

"A little, it certainly puts you in the mood."

He moved down and trailed kissed along her jaw line and down her neck, causing a small moan to escape her lips. He drew back to look at her and couldn't stop smiling at the glint that was clear in her eyes.

"I think we should have some time alone, don't you." He smiled.

"Lionel, are you sure."

"Let's see if we can live up to the world of fan fiction."

"Oh Lionel, you are a rascal." She laughed, following him up to their bedroom.

…

-end


End file.
